


too late to say goodbye.

by Lunarseclipse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, ghost wilbur but like actually dead, it’s 4am lol what, spirit wilbur?? not ghostbur, this is so hard to read i am sorry it makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarseclipse/pseuds/Lunarseclipse
Summary: I never thought i’d have to leave him, maybe that was naive of me, or maybe I was just plain stupid, but truly, i’d never believed i’d have to look into the eyes of the boy i’d cared for, loved, for more years than I could remember, for the last time.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 23





	too late to say goodbye.

I never thought i’d have to leave him, maybe that was naive of me, or maybe I was just plain stupid, but truly, i’d never believed i’d have to look into the eyes of the boy i’d cared for, loved, for more years than I could remember, for the last time.

Memories flash by almost painfully, every single one more vivid than the last. 

A toddler, looking up at him from behind his father, a look of pure confusion written on his face.

A child, barely 5, curled up into his chest as he had one hand on his guitar, playing a soothing lullaby to get them both to sleep.

A child, older this time, maybe 9 or 10, running up to him, a grin he’d known for so long plastered on his face, the constant chattering filling his ears. Something about another boy his age, he can’t really recall much apart from how happy he was.

A teenager, at least he acted like it, looking back at their home, the only place he’d ever felt safe, for the final time. The pain was clear to see, in the way he hesitated when hugging their older brother, the way he looked back one last time before they left for a new life, a new server. he’d given it all up without a fight, just to follow his brother. He remembers gripping the younger boys hand, a small reassurance that he was still there.

His best friend, his brother, laying their turning and tossing in his bed, plagued by the nightmares that were so frequent nowadays. He’d never know what they were about, could never comfort him with soothing music, could never feel him in his arms again, could only watch as his baby brother fell deeper into insanity, could only watch as a shell of his former self tried with no success to help, could only watch as the one person he’d sworn to protect with his life the moment he’d set eyes on the small toddler, so little, so weak, so fragile, lost his mind.

It’d be easier, he thinks, if it wasn’t completely and utterly his fault.


End file.
